The Sacrifice
by meitantei-kun
Summary: This story is set after Azumi Yuka was killed. In this story, the conditions that Mikan will be sent to training and will be under the Dangerous Ability were set in exchange for the safety her friends. In the 5 years that Mikan was gone, the Elementary School Principal was killed by the Anti-Alice Organization, Z.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Summary**: This story is set after Azumi Yuka was killed. In this story, the conditions that Mikan will be sent to training and will be under the Dangerous Ability were set in exchange for the safety her friends. In the 5 years that Mikan was gone, the Elementary School Principal was killed by the Anti-Alice Organization, Z. The dangerous ability class was dissolved but some still remain for the sake of the families of the students outside the academy.

**Notes**: Some quotations are from the manga chapter 140. I do not own Gakuen Alice. It is owned by Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**Chapter 1, The Arrival:**

I was riding the limousine back to the academy when I rested my head to the window of the car. Remembering the past when I was still part of the academy brought a twinge in my heart.

_Flashback_

_All students around the area please return to your classroom at once. Please return to your respective classrooms..._

_That drowning noise of the school speakers was echoing in my mother's funeral. I wasn't even able to cry. My uncle touched my shoulder and said,_

_"Mikan, it's time for the funeral procession. Come now."_

_I was clutching my mother's casket. I remembered Shiki's promise after all that happened._

_"It will be alright. I promise you. Yuka's remains, together with your father's grave… I will cast a barrier and protect it with all my life. No one, except the permitted, can come near, nor find their graves. So that Yuka can peacefully rest together with your father. It's painful to be apart now, but someday you can meet again. I promise you."_

_I stood up when Shiki said it's time to go to Elementary School Principal. I was ushered to the ESP when my classmates, my friends shouted after me._

_"Mikan-chan!"_

_"Don't go…!"_

_"Sakura-san!"_

_"Where are they taking you?!"_

_I managed to put up one last smile and waved to them, "Everyone! See you again."_

_I walked through the crowds when I saw you... I heard you inside me, Natsume._

_You called out to me, "Mikan, I will definitely… I will definitely find you."_

_My tears suddenly fell; I smiled to you when I was finally taken away from all of you._

_End of Flashback_

I suddenly jerked when I felt a burning sensation in my chest. I clutched my chest when I coughed harshly to my hands. I suddenly felt hands touched my back, encircling it to help me feel even a little bit of relief. I looked up after the pain in my chest subsided.

"Rei, thank you."

The person I called Rei was Serio Rei. He is known as Persona in the academy. After what happened in the academy, Rei was sent with me for my trainings. We came to understanding after I saw his past through our time-travel with Noda-sensei. Rei swore his life to protect me as atonement for what he did to my father, Izumi Yukihira. I consider him now as my older brother.

"Mikan, are you alright? The doctors told you not to be stressed out. Going back to the academy might trigger bad memories that will aggravate your situation."

"I'm fine Rei, just remembering some things. Do you know what is going on in the academy right now?"

"According to your uncle, Principal Yukihira, the remnants of Z still undergoes kidnapping of parents of the students and children with alices that are still not part of the academy. The dangerous ability class was dissolved when the Elementary School Principal was killed but we still need somebody to undergo rescue missions."

"And that's where I come in, right?"

"Mikan, you don't need to do this."

"I want to. Rei, I want the students in the academy to live like real students. They do not need to know about the happenings outside the academy. I want the students in the dangerous ability class to live like normal students. I want them to be happy." _Especially Natsume…_

"What about you? What about your happiness, Mikan?"

Our conversation was cut short when we arrived at the gates of the academy. The gates are still as big as I remembered. I looked at Rei and ended our conversation.

"You worry too much."


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back

**Summary**: This story is set after Azumi Yuka was killed. In this story, the conditions that Mikan will be sent to training and will be under the Dangerous Ability were set in exchange for the safety her friends. In the 5 years that Mikan was gone, the Elementary School Principal was killed by the Anti-Alice Organization, Z. The dangerous ability class was dissolved but some still remain for the sake of the families of the students outside the academy.

**Notes**: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It is owned by Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"What about you? What about your happiness, Mikan?"_

_Our conversation was cut short when we arrived at the gates of the academy. The gates are still as big as I remembered. I looked at Rei and ended our conversation._

_"You worry too much."_

* * *

**Chapter 2, Welcome Back:**

The gates opened and the limousine went inside the academy. The car stopped near the high school building. Rei opened the door and I went outside. It was late into the night and I looked up into the sky. The sky I looked at alone seemed like it was about to swallow me up. It reflected me, what I was feeling right now.

I saw silhouettes walking towards us. I stared at them when Rei spoke,

"Good evening Principal Yukihira, and Principal Masachika. We just arrived from America a few moments ago. I will now leave Mikan in your hands."

My uncle, the high school principal, Principal Yukihira said, "No need Persona. Come with us. We shall talk inside my office." After that he looked at me, walked towards me and smiled warmly.

"Mikan, welcome back."

My eyes suddenly felt warm and my tears fell when my uncle embraced me.

"I'm back, uncle."

I felt another person come close to me. I looked up from my uncle's shoulder and saw soft grey-blue eyes staring at me.

"Shiki-san… I'm back."

I released my arms from my uncle and wrapped them to Shiki. I remembered that even if I was in America for 5 years, my uncle and Shiki often contacted me to stay in touch. They kept me up to date on what is happening in the academy when I was gone. I owe them a great deal about that. They kept me happy even when I was alone.

"Mikan, welcome back. Let's go inside Principal Yukihira's office so we can finish this early. I know you're tired from your journey."

We went inside the high school building. It was deserted because it was evening. I remembered the last time I was here. My mother was killed… My eyebrows crunched up and I coughed once. Rei stared at me with worried eyes. I looked up to him and just smiled. I sent him a telepathic message, _"Don't worry."_

After a few moments, we went inside my uncle's office. My uncle sat down his chair and Shiki went beside him.

"Again Mikan, welcome back to Alice Academy. After the Elementary School Principal was killed by Z four years ago, things have greatly changed in the academy. We should have gotten you back four years ago but we know that the clones of the Elementary School Principal are still loose." He said while staring at me with very serious eyes.

"It's alright uncle. It's my choice to continue my mother's mission." I said back to him.

"But here in Alice Academy, the dangerous ability class is no more. Are you sure you want to do this? I talked to Persona about this already. He said that you shouldn't push yourself after what happened…"

I cut him out by saying, "Yes. I'm sure about this. I know that even if there is no more dangerous ability class, the academy cannot do this much longer. The kidnappings are on the rise especially on Japan. We cannot do this any longer. We cannot let the students know about this."

My uncle shook his head, clearly in dismay. He looked to me and said, "Alright. Your Nullification and SEC Alice are indeed enough to help the academy." He stopped and seems to be thinking something else.

"It's getting late we shall continue this tomorrow, but first, your room assignment and star status: Special Star and you will be in Class B. Narumi will be your homeroom teacher. He is already been briefed about this."

"Thanks uncle. I'll see you tomorrow."

I went outside my uncle's office with Rei behind me.

"Mikan, remember that your friends are here. You are not alone anymore."

I glanced up to him and said, "Yeah. But you know, I'm never alone before. You're always by my side."

He suddenly stopped and looked at the side. I giggled inside and thought, _He must be blushing…_

I don't want to embarrass him any longer and just said, "Come on Rei, let's go."

After a while, we are in front of my room. I looked to Rei and said, "See you tomorrow Rei. Good night."

"Mikan, tomorrow I will start giving you missions. Have a good night's sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."

I turned around and smiled at him. I walked inside my room and saw it already decorated. _Must be my Uncle or Shiki-san…_

I walked near my bed when I saw many picture frames in a table. I saw my classmates in one frame. I smiled as I touched it in my hands. I saw the next picture, it was Hotaru and me. I was hugging her. I was smiling and she has a stoic expression. But I know Hotaru was smiling inside in that picture. Next picture was with Ruka-pyon. I was hugging his rabbit while he was looking at me. He's so cute. And then I saw one last picture. It was Natsume and me sitting beneath the sakura tree. My head was in Natsume's shoulders while sleeping and Natsume's looking at me while smiling.

I put down the frames in the table and walked to my bed. I lied down to my bed and took out my necklace inside my shirt. It was a chain necklace with a red stone as pendant. I held it with both my hands and closed my eyes. I thought about my friends, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, and Natsume. I wondered how they will react tomorrow when they see me. Will they be happy to see me? Did they miss me like I missed them? Do they want me back? Do they even remember me? I suddenly feel depressed. I opened my hands and stared at the red alice stone that I was holding.

I went to a dreamless sleep with only one name echoing inside me. _Natsume…_


	3. Chapter 3: Class B

**Summary**: This story is set after Azumi Yuka was killed. In this story, the conditions that Mikan will be sent to training and will be under the Dangerous Ability were set in exchange for the safety her friends. In the 5 years that Mikan was gone, the Elementary School Principal was killed by the Anti-Alice Organization, Z. The dangerous ability class was dissolved but some still remain for the sake of the families of the students outside the academy.

**Notes**: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It is owned by Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_I thought about my friends, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, and Natsume. I wondered how they will react tomorrow when they see me. Will they be happy to see me? Did they miss me like I missed them? Do they want me back? Do they even remember me? I suddenly feel depressed. I opened my hands and stared at the red alice stone that I was holding. _

_I went to a dreamless sleep with only one name echoing inside me. Natsume…_

* * *

**Chapter 3, Class B:**

I woke up and saw the clock in my bedside table, 6:00 AM, plenty of time to get ready. I took a shower and got ready for school.

_High school huh…_

I thought when I saw the uniform inside my cabinet. It looks almost the same with the middle school uniform, but with dark yellow to brown colored checkered skirt. I finished with my hair down with some of my hair pulled behind in a bun. Still a bit early, I teleported myself in the northern woods to meet up with Rei.

I telepathically messaged him beforehand that I will meet up with him before going to class. After a while, I smiled when I felt the familiar presence.

"Hi Rei."

"Good morning Mikan, Principal Yukihira requested your presence later after class at his office." He said when he stopped in front of me.

"Alright. Our conversation was cut short yesterday. He still can't get over that I will do the missions here in the academy." I stopped a bit thinking of our conversation yesterday. "Speaking of missions, you said you'll give me one today right?" I added.

"Always cutting to the chase… Here,your mission for tomorrow night. The father of an elementary school student was kidnapped while going home from work a month ago. Due to limited resources, the rescue plan was only finished yesterday. We will meet tomorrow night here at 10:00 PM." He said while giving me the folder.

I took the folder and skimmed through it. "Z again… I hope it will be easy this time."

"You shouldn't always be so serious Mikan. Focus first on your classes today, you've waited five long years for this." He said.

I closed the folder and looked up to Rei, "Yes. I've been waiting for a long time for this. I'm just a bit insecure… What if they don't want me anymore? I'm not the same Mikan from five years ago."

He chuckled and said, "Don't worry, you're Mikan."

* * *

I went back to my room to put the mission folder in my drawer. I took my school bag and went to the faculty room. I hoped that nobody will see me yet because I think my heart is not yet ready for this. I feel so nervous. After walking for a while, I stood in front of the faculty door. I knocked then opened the door.

"Good morning, I'm looking for Narumi-sensei." I said as I was looking through the room.

I was suddenly hugged from behind and the person said, "Mikan-chan! I missed you!"

I turned around and saw Narumi-sensei. I hugged him back and said, "Sensei, I missed you too."

Tears are falling from Narumi-sensei's eyes while babbling about how he and the class missed me. I suddenly felt warm inside. We walked through the corridors of the building until we came to the door of Class B.

"Mikan-chan, when I was informed by Principal Yukihira about your transfer, I can't say how much I wanted to see you again! I wanted to talk to you much more but it's already time. Just wait outside the room until I say you enter, okay? I'm just going to introduce you as a new student and surprise them all!"

He went inside the classroom and left me outside. My hands suddenly felt cold and clammy. I'm so nervous.

* * *

_**Narumi's POV**_

The classroom was noisy as usual except for the last row where a raven haired boy was sleeping with a manga over his head, and his seatmate a blond-haired boy petting his rabbit. Another person in the third row was tinkering with her inventions while the class president was telling his classmates to keep quiet and telling them to stop using their alices. I walked to the front of the classroom and said,

"Good morning class! We have a new student today! Please come in!"

_**End of Narumi's POV**_

* * *

When I heard Narumi-sensei said "Please come in!", I entered the classroom. I walked to the front and nobody seemed to be interested in me, the new student. I sighed at this familiarity and I introduced myself.

"Good Morning, I'm Mikan Sakura. I transferred back to academy today. If you still remember me, I have the Nullification Alice. Thank you very much." I bowed after my short speech. I realized that the classroom went quiet after my introduction. I lifted my head and saw everyone staring at me like they saw a ghost.

Suddenly everyone was shouting something like:

"Mikan-chan?!"

"She's back!"

"Where did you go?!"

"Sakura-san?!"

I got overwhelmed by my classmates' enthusiasm when Narumi-sensei said that they could ask me questions later as they will have free period in homeroom. He also said that I will have my old partner back. When he said that, my eyes suddenly went up to the person in the last row. He was also staring at me. His blood red eyes were staring at me like he was looking at my soul. Suddenly our staring game was cut off when purple eyes invaded my line of vision.

"Mikan."

"Hotaru… I'm back."

Hotaru suddenly hugged me and cried. Our classmates stopped shouting questions at us and let us have this moment together.

"Where did you go Mikan? We thought that after the Elementary School Principal was killed, you'll immediately come back for us." She said while her head was in my shoulder, still crying.

"I'm sorry Hotaru. We'll talk later okay? Let's meet in your room later tonight."

"Alright then, I know someone that misses you more than me." She turned around and led me to the back row. On our way there, my heart was beating fast and my vision was glued to the blood red eyes that kept staring at me.

Hotaru left with Ruka-pyon with the opposition of the blond-haired guy. I barely registered what Hotaru was saying to Ruka-pyon, "You have time later to talk to Mikan. Let them have their time now. They have waited so long for this."

I stared at the raven haired guy and he stared back to me. I broke our gaze together as I held Natsume's arm and dragged him outside the classroom. I knew that only few of the students of the academy know about my SEC alice, and Natsume was one of them. I immediately teleported both of us to the sakura tree outside the building. I was still holding his arm and my back were faced to him. I cannot bear to look at him; my eyes suddenly welled up in tears. He turned me around and hugged me like there's no tomorrow. I embraced him back and my tears were now falling onto his uniform. After a while, he held me up in arm's length and looked at me with a longing gaze.

"Mikan…"


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Again

**Summary**: This story is set after Azumi Yuka was killed. In this story, the conditions that Mikan will be sent to training and will be under the Dangerous Ability were set in exchange for the safety her friends. In the 5 years that Mikan was gone, the Elementary School Principal was killed by the Anti-Alice Organization, Z. The dangerous ability class was dissolved but some still remain for the sake of the families of the students outside the academy.

**Notes**: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It is owned by Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

I_ stared at the raven haired guy and he stared back to me. I broke our gaze together as I held Natsume's arm and dragged him outside the classroom. I knew that only few of the students of the academy know about my SEC alice, and Natsume was one of them. I immediately teleported both of us to the sakura tree outside the building. I was still holding his arm and my back were faced to him. I cannot bear to look at him; my eyes suddenly welled up in tears. He turned me around and hugged me like there's no tomorrow. I embraced him back and my tears were now falling onto his uniform. After a while, he held me up in arm's length and looked at me with a longing gaze. _

"_Mikan…"_

* * *

**Chapter 4, Meeting Again:**

"Mikan… What happened? Where did you go? We thought you were just inside the building of the Elementary School Principal back then. After the Elementary School Principal died, we looked for you everywhere. We thought we could be together again."

I wanted to tell him the truth, I really do. But I couldn't. I never wanted to lie, but I should. For my friends sake. _For Natsume's sake. _

"I'm sorry. My uncle sent me to the Alice Academy in America because he thought that even if the Elementary School Principal was gone, he still have influence on people on Japan that supports him." I said to him when I broke our staring game. I just said a part of the truth. I couldn't lie to him face to face.

After that he just looked at me and shrugged his head. Maybe he knows that I'm not telling the whole story, but he didn't press on the matter. Maybe he didn't want to destroy our happy reunion. I'm thankful to him for that.

We went and sat beneath the sakura tree. He talked about things that happened while I was away from the academy. I smiled at this Natsume, he was talkative and unlike his very grumpy self five years ago. He talked about our classmates, how they were after I left the school. He also talked about the school festival, how my special ability class missed me. I laughed when my mind wandered to Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai. They both already graduated the academy. I hope they're happy together.

He also talked about the Christmas party held every year. He said that he missed me. I was listening to him while I was resting my head in his shoulder. It was like I was never gone in the way he was telling about what happened in the last five years.

"… and you know, the dangerous ability class was dissolved when the Elementary School Principal was killed five years ago. Even Persona was never seen in the academy after that. I'm glad about that. We were told that the Anti-Alice Organization was gone after that incident. The higher ups said that we don't need to do missions anymore." He said.

I raised my head from his shoulder and looked at him. I smiled at him and said, "Really? I'm so happy about that. You're not over using your alice any longer?"

He chuckled lightly and said, "Yeah. I'm not even going to the hospital any longer. I'm glad this is all over. Aoi is back to dad and I'm finally free from the dark side of the academy. And now, my greatest wish was granted."

I grinned back to him and asked him, "What wish?"

"You." He said while gazing at me with sincerity.

"I'm glad you came back. I love you Mikan." He said with conviction and then he hugged me.

I don't know how to reply. I also love him, but I couldn't say it. My heart was torn. I couldn't say the words I wanted to say to him ever since I left because it would bind me to him.

I just replied to him, "I know." and hugged him back.

* * *

After that, I got up and said to Natsume that I need to go to the High School Principal's office. He offered to accompany me but I said that he should go back to class and I'll meet with him later. He insisted but I still didn't let him go with me.

_He might hear something that he shouldn't know if I took him with me…_

I strode through the building until I found my Uncle's office. I knocked twice then I heard him say enter from the inside.

"Good morning Uncle, I'm sorry I'm late." I said to him.

"No worries. I know you're busy with your friends especially with that boy." He smiled at me knowingly.

I blushed and looked to the side, and then my Uncle suddenly turned serious and said, "Well then, I assume Persona already told you about your upcoming mission tomorrow?"

"Yes. He just told me earlier this morning." I replied.

"Be careful. I still don't approve of this but we do not have a choice in this matter. If worse comes to worst, we must reform the dangerous ability class once aga…"

"NO!" I cut him out with a voice I never knew I have.

"Don't. Please don't." I said afterward after regaining my composure.

"I'm sorry about that. We talked about this over and over again but Mikan, you can't do this alone. You're already …"

"Yes, I can do this. I'm not alone in this. Rei is with me." I cut him out again.

My uncle shook his head and became quiet. Then he started, "If I can't convince you, then I'll introduce you to this person. He shall be with you here at the academy. You can go or call to him anytime."

"Please come in." He said while looking his door to the left of the office.

I looked at the direction my uncle was looking. A man in his twenties came out of the door. He was wearing a lab coat and a pair of glasses. He has black hair and purple eyes. My eyes widen when I recognized him.

"Subaru-niisan!"

"You know why he is the one I entrusted you to. Go to him anytime you need something. He's always at the academy's hospital." My uncle said.

I turned to Hotaru's brother and hugged him. "It's good to see you again Subaru-niisan!"

"It's nice to see you too. Hotaru greatly missed you this last five years." He said.

He gave me something after that, a bottle. I didn't look at it and just shoved the bottle in my pocket.

"Well then, you can go back now. Remember Mikan, you can go here or to Shiki's place anytime. You are always welcome." He said while smiling at me.

"Thanks Uncle." I beamed at him.

* * *

Night time came and I went to Hotaru's three star bedroom. I promised I would talk with her tonight. I knocked three times and entered the room. It was still the same, full of inventions in every corner of the room. I saw her in her table still inventing something.

"Hotaru." I called her.

She stopped hammering the invention she was doing and faced me. She walked towards me and hugged me after that.

"Idiot." She said back to me.

I laughed lightly as I hugged her back. I became nostalgic about this. At least she didn't fire her gun at me. I guess we all grew up.

We talked; she asked the same first question as Natsume asked earlier, and I also gave the same answer. She also doesn't seem to believe in that answer but didn't press on the matter. Maybe she'll ask again later. I have to be ready at that.

She talked about many things. Her stoic expression disappeared and was replaced with something else. It seems she really missed me as much as I missed her.

"… And Ruka and I are now dating." She said finally.

My eyes widen at that and almost spat what I was drinking. "Really?!" I exclaimed.

She narrated how Ruka-pyon confessed to her and how they're doing now. I hugged Hotaru and said, "Congratulations! I hope you'll be happy together!"

Hotaru smiled at me warmly and said, "I hope you'll be happy too… With Natsume."

I just laughed at that and brushed the comment away. I continued to ask her about many things that happened at the academy while I was gone. After a few hours, we went to sleep together. For the first time in a long while, I slept with a smile on my face.

_I'm glad I'm back. I prayed hard that evening to let this peace go on for much longer. And that my friends will always smile whatever happens._


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission

**Summary**: This story is set after Azumi Yuka was killed. In this story, the conditions that Mikan will be sent to training and will be under the Dangerous Ability were set in exchange for the safety her friends. In the 5 years that Mikan was gone, the Elementary School Principal was killed by the Anti-Alice Organization, Z. The dangerous ability class was dissolved but some still remain for the sake of the families of the students outside the academy.

**Notes**: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It is owned by Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Hotaru smiled at me warmly and said, "I hope you'll be happy too… With Natsume." _

_I just laughed at that and brushed the comment away. I continued to ask her about many things that happened at the academy while I was gone. After a few hours, we went to sleep together. For the first time in a long while, I slept with a smile on my face._

_I'm glad I'm back. I prayed hard that evening to let this peace go on for much longer. And that my friends will always smile whatever happens._

* * *

**Chapter 5, The Mission:**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I steadied and waited for my eyes to adjust to the room. My eyes wandered a bit and I recognized the room. "Oh yeah, I slept at Hotaru's room yesterday." I looked beside me and saw that Hotaru's still sleeping. I quietly stood up and left a note saying that I'll go back to my room to get ready for school.

I went to the top floor of the dormitories as the special star student's rooms are there. I passed by Natsume's room and smiled a bit. After a few more steps, I found myself in front of my room. I went inside and plopped to my bed. I closed my eyes for a while. After a few minutes, I sat up on my bed and looked at my clock. "It's still early…" I said.

My eyes wandered to my drawer. I sighed and took the first item in my drawer. It's the folder Rei gave me yesterday. I read the contents carefully and memorized everything. I sighed again after reading the mission files, I suddenly felt nauseous. I always feel this way before going to a mission. I just shook my head and took a shower.

After my shower, I got dressed in my usual high school uniform. I took my bag and my eyes wandered to my bedside table. I saw the bottle Subaru-niisan gave me yesterday. I frowned a little and took the bottle. I popped two pills and swallowed it. My face scrunched a little after that.

"It's bitter." I said, and then I left my room.

* * *

I took a detour before going to class as it's still early. I went around the premises of the elementary school first. I reminisced a bit while strolling around. I went to elementary school library, the home economics room, and to my old classroom. I stopped and smiled at the room a bit before leaving the building.

I walked outside and saw the sakura tree. I went to it and touched its trunk. I remembered yesterday. We were together again, Natsume and I.

I laughed hollowly and shook my head. To meet again under these circumstances, God must hate me.

I turned around and walked until my feet brought me in front of my classroom. I could hear my classmates inside, shouting and laughing as if there's nothing to be afraid of. I took a long breath and composed myself. I entered the classroom with a smile.

"Good morning!" I beamed at them.

They replied to me saying, "Good morning Mikan-chan!"

I walked to my seat but not without hugging Hotaru first. After that, I sat down my seat. Some of my classmates huddled up to me to ask questions. They didn't have the time yesterday to ask me as I left with Natsume immediately after going to class.

"Mikan-chan! I'm glad you're back! I'm always here if you need anything." The class president, Yuu said while brushing up some tears in his eyes.

"Hi Mikan! I guess you've trained your alice well! I can't use my alice on you anymore." Koko, the mind-reader, said while laughing.

"You're back huh. I guess I'm a little happy about that." Sumire said while looking at the side blushing. She's so cute.

Many other classmates came up to me and asking how am I for the past five years. I replied to them happily saying that I was fine and that I was in America in those five years. My classmates and I were still conversing when two persons went inside the classroom. My classmates also saw this and they said goodbye to me and we'll just catch up later. I thanked them and waited for those two persons to come to their seats.

"Good morning, Ruka-pyon, Natsume!" I said while smiling at them.

"Morning." Natsume said. He sat down next to me and held my hand.

"Good morning Sakura-san!" Ruka-pyon said after Natsume.

I frowned a bit and said, "Still calling me Sakura-san? Come on Ruka-pyon, call me Mikan!"

"Oh! Okay, good morning Mikan." He said as he blushed.

"I'm glad you're fine after all these years. We were really worried about you. We thought something bad happened to you because there's no contact with you for so long." He said after greeting me.

I chuckled a bit before replying, "I'm here right now, right?"

"Yes. And we are thankful for that." He said before sitting down.

I felt something pressing at the back of my hand and encircling it. I glanced at my hand then looked up to see the most tantalizing eyes staring at me. I smiled at him and I saw his lips turned up a little.

* * *

I was in my room when evening came. I was sitting in my bed with my pillows supporting my back while I was rereading the folder Rei gave me for my mission. I need to double check everything. I glanced to my clock and it's nearly time. I closed the folder and put it back to my drawer. I opened my closet and wore my mission outfit. I wore my alice controlling bracelet and put on my mask; after that, I teleported myself to the northern woods.

"Right on time." A voice behind me said.

"As always." I replied.

"Good. Well, good luck on your mission this time, _Tsukihime._" He said.

"I'll be fine. As I always say Rei…"

"You worry too much."

I replied then teleported away.

* * *

I studied the warehouse while I was standing in a tree nearby. I saw some guards outside. The files said there are more or less thirty people guarding the place. I used the x-ray alice I stole from a Z agent in America 3 years ago. "Hmm… looks like the report was spot on." I mumbled.

I silently went down from the tree to silence the guards outside with the wind alice. My eyes were cold as I saw the light leave the eyes of the guards.

"It seems I'm still undetected." I thought as I eased inside the building. I entered a corridor when I felt sudden pain inside. "Ugh, what was that?" I said.

Then I realized: "_Barrier Alice?!"_

"_This wasn't in the report!"_ I mentally shouted. Suddenly alarms blared throughout the warehouse. Armed men suddenly appeared in the hallways, in front and behind me. Having no choice, I used my ice alice I copied from Nobara to fight back. Guns were fired and I was shot in left arm. "_Good thing there were only less than 15 people here." _I thought while I grunted from the pain emanating from my left arm. I finally eliminated almost all of them when I saw an escape route that leads directly to the kidnapped father. I ran while I clutched my arm. It was stinging bad, but I can endure it. I finally saw the room where the hostage was kept. I burst through inside it and saw him. I saw a Z agent aim the gun at the father and was about to fire when I activated one of my alices that Rei was against at me using.

_The Time Alice…_

My alice controlling bracelet cracked and fell into two pieces. I saw the bullet just inches away from the kidnapped father. I sighed in relief as time stopped. I was going to go to the father when suddenly I collapsed to my knees when I felt pain in my chest. It's like my insides were burning. I took a moment to compose myself before I staggered to father because I knew I can't keep this up much longer. Looking to the left, I saw the bullet just floating in mid-air. I took the bullet and pointed it back to the person who fired it. After that, I held the hand of the kidnapped father and cancelled my alice before teleporting both of us back to the academy. Time continued, and the person who fired the gun was killed by his own bullet.

The father and I appeared suddenly in the northern woods of the academy. I think he fainted before when the gun was fired in the warehouse. I laughed a little when suddenly I doubled over in pain as I coughed harshly to my hands. A figure appeared before me and I barely recognized what he was saying. He scooped me up and took me somewhere. I looked at him with delirious eyes as I kept coughing with blood. I couldn't handle the pain any longer as darkness covered my consciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone for reading my first multi-chapter Gakuen Alice fic! I appreciate those who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. I also thank my ghost readers! :D

Thank you my reviewers: **StarElsie, michan-natsu,and pretty-awesome-girl11d7**


	6. Chapter 6: Time

**Summary**: This story is set after Azumi Yuka was killed. In this story, the conditions that Mikan will be sent to training and will be under the Dangerous Ability were set in exchange for the safety her friends. In the 5 years that Mikan was gone, the Elementary School Principal was killed by the Anti-Alice Organization, Z. The dangerous ability class was dissolved but some still remain for the sake of the families of the students outside the academy.

**Notes**: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It is owned by Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_I laughed a little when suddenly I doubled over in pain as I coughed harshly to my hands. A figure appeared before me and I barely recognized what he was saying. He scooped me up and took me somewhere. I looked at him with delirious eyes as I kept coughing with blood. I couldn't handle the pain any longer as darkness covered my consciousness._

* * *

**Chapter 6, Time:**

I opened my heavy eyes as I regained my consciousness. My eyes hurt from the whiteness of the room. "Ughh… where am I?" I mumbled out.

I heard feet shuffling beside me as I glanced to my side. I saw a doctor suddenly hovering over me. "Sakura-san? Are you awake?" he said while looking at my eyes.

"Subaru-san? Where am I?" I asked him while putting my right arm above eyes to stop light from entering. _It's so bright…_

"Don't you remember? You were on a mission yesterday. When you came back, Persona carried you here at the hospital. You were having an attack again." He said while checking up on me.

I suddenly remembered what happened yesterday, the mission, the agents I killed, the father… All of a sudden, I felt my chest in great pain. "Ughhh… It hurts…" I groaned while preventing tears from falling from my eyes.

Dr. Imai suddenly injected some painkillers through the IV drip that's connected through my arm. I felt the pain from my chest slowly ebbing away. While he was doing that, somebody entered the room.

The person asked Subaru-niisan if I was awake and he said yes. I recognized from his voice that the person who entered was Rei.

"Hey…" I weakly greeted him.

"Are you alright?" he worriedly asked me.

"I'm fine…" I hoarsely replied.

"You don't seem to be fine." He remarked back. And I just slowly laughed at him and looked outside the window.

When I didn't say anything else, he started, "The mission yesterday was completed. The kidnapped father was unscathed and was returned to his family earlier today. Unfortunately, the main reason of the mission, detecting the last two of the remaining clones of the Elementary School Principal here in Japan was unsuccessful."

He stopped for a bit and stared at me for a while, before he started again, "You used it. Didn't you?"

When I didn't replied, he said, "Silence means yes, am I right?" He grimly added, "I told you to never use it again."

I broke my staring game outside the window and looked at him. "Look. I didn't have any choice yesterday. He was going to get killed!" I exclaimed.

Then I grumbled something else, "I only used it once you know… and just for less than five minutes."

He bent down on his knees, held my hand, and stared directly to my eyes, "You know you don't have much time left, right?"

I sighed when I stared at his worried eyes. I replied, "I know. I'm going to use all of my remaining time to end all of this; once and for all."

"For this past five years, you've continued your mother's mission; to kill all the clones of the Elementary School Principal. Now, you are back to the academy. Why don't you be selfish this time and do the things you've always wanted to do?" he said to me.

"You know I can't do that. I don't have much time left. I must do this so that the future students of the academy will never have to live in fear of the Organization." I replied to him.

He shook his head, clearly not able to change my mind, and just said, "Your friends are looking for you. Good thing it's a weekend today, you can make up an excuse for your absence."

"Thanks Rei." I said.

* * *

I was released by Subaru-niisan the next day, but not before reminding me to take care of myself, and to drink all of my prescribed medicines on time. I just agreed on everything he said. He hugged me and whispered, "Please take care. You are my sister's best friend, but you are like a sister to me as well. I don't like keeping secrets from Hotaru and I hope we can work this out."

I hugged him back and said, "Thank you, Subaru-niisan."

I walked for while outside the academy when my mind wandered to what Rei and I was talking yesterday. I remembered my mother and I suddenly have the urge to see my parents. _I have to go to Shiki-san…_

I went to the middle school building to visit Shiki, the middle school principal. I knocked then entered when I heard him say, "Come in."

"Good morning Mikan, I heard what happened on your mission two days ago. I hope you are alright." He greeted me after he looked up from his paper work.

"I'm fine, I was just wondering… Can I visit Mom and Dad?" I quietly said to him.

He stared at me with warm eyes and replied, "Of course. You are always allowed in there. Wait, I'll just lower the barrier a bit…" After a few seconds, he said to me, "You can teleport there now."

"Thanks, Shiki-san." I replied, then I teleported to my mother and father's grave.

* * *

My eyes landed on the pair of gravestones sitting beside each other. It was well-maintained, there's no presence of stray grass or any type of dirt on it. I thanked the person who always cleans it. I kneeled in front of the gravestones and talked to them.

"Hi Mom, Dad. I'm sorry it took so long for me to visit you again." I started when I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

I talked about things that happened when I was away from the academy, the missions with Rei, my stay at Alice Academy America, and my fight with the clones of the Elementary School Principal. I also talked about how I missed my classmates, my best friend Hotaru, and Natsume.

"… I'm finally back at the academy, Mom, Dad. I'm sorry I didn't come and visit you first. I saw Natsume again. He changed a bit, he's not grumpy and perverted like before but I still love him." My tears were now uncontrollably falling in my face, as I remember him.

"I don't know what to do. Every time I'm with him, I wish that time would just stop, so I can be with Natsume forever. But I can't. The same "time" that I'm wishing for is the same thing that pushed me into this." I cried.

I tried to control my tears before smiling at the gravestones. "I'm sorry that the first time I visited you after a long time, I'm crying like a baby." I stopped and then started again, "I'll put up my best smile for you, mom and dad; so that the next time we meet again, we'll finally be a happy family. The family you wished for before any of this happened."

I brushed my tears away before composing myself back. I teleported back to my room, but not before saying, "I'll meet you again."

* * *

The first thing that I saw in my room was a folder at the top of my table. I sighed and walked towards it. I saw a memo at the front of the folder. It said,

"_Your mission for tomorrow. _

_Same place: Northern Woods. _

_Same time: 10:00 PM. _

_P.S. I'm sorry about the timing; you only just came back from the hospital."_

I sat down my bed and read the mission folder. I skimmed through it until I found the words that I've been looking for:

"_Kill the clone of the Elementary School Principal."_


	7. Chapter 7: Central Town

**Summary**: This story is set after Azumi Yuka was killed. In this story, the conditions that Mikan will be sent to training and will be under the Dangerous Ability were set in exchange for the safety her friends. In the 5 years that Mikan was gone, the Elementary School Principal was killed by the Anti-Alice Organization, Z. The dangerous ability class was dissolved but some still remain for the sake of the families of the students outside the academy.

**Notes**: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It is owned by Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

The first thing that I saw in my room was a folder at the top of my table. I sighed and walked towards it. I saw a memo at the front of the folder. It said,

"_Your mission for tomorrow. _

_Same place: Northern Woods. _

_Same time: 10:00 PM. _

_P.S. I'm sorry about the timing; you only just came back from the hospital."_

I sat down my bed and read the mission folder. I skimmed through it until I found the words that I've been looking for:

"_Kill the clone of the Elementary School Principal."_

* * *

**Chapter 7, Central Town:**

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling of my room. Unable to sleep from last night, I stood up and got ready for school. Still early for class, I took a walk around the school until I wandered in the northern woods.

"What was that?!" I shrieked when I felt something wrap around my legs while walking. I looked down and suddenly smiled.

"Mr. Bear!" I exclaimed. I crouched and held Bear with both my hands. "I missed you so much! Come on, let's go to your house and catch up on each other!"

I walked while holding Bear towards his little house in the woods.

Inside his house, I was telling Bear about my adventures outside the academy while Bear is preparing tea.

". . . it's really good to talk to someone who can understand me, right Bear?" I beamed while drinking the tea Bear prepared for me.

"Oh, I miss Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, and of course Kaname-senpai! You miss them too right?" I asked Bear without expecting any reply. I giggled when he lightly nodded his head.

"You're so cute! I remember when you always punch me whenever you see me. Not so good memories, right?" I laughed when bear hugged me again.

I looked at the clock inside Bear's house and saw the time. "Well Bear, it's nice to see you again. I should be going to class now. I don't want to be late." I said to him. He waved me goodbye when I left.

* * *

I opened the door to my classroom and greeted my classmates. "Good morning, everyone!" My classmates greeted me back.

On my way to my seat, Hotaru blocked my way. My other friends followed her behind. "Where were you this weekend?" She asked me with her gaze staring through me.

"Mikan-chan, we looked for you everywhere last weekend! We wanted to go with you to Central Town!" Anna, my pink-hair friend, exclaimed.

I laughed nervously and lied, "I was with my Uncle last weekend. We went somewhere." Then I weakly added at the end, "To my mom and dad…" Which I thought, only Hotaru heard.

Hotaru raised her eyebrows lightly, not believing me. She dropped down the subject and said, "Right… You're not telling the whole story. I'll figure it out on my own." And she went back to her seat.

As if right on cue, Narumi-sensei came in the room and said, "Free cut class!" Everyone cheered and I just shook my head.

Anna went back to my seat and said, "Hey! There's no class, let's go to Central Town to celebrate your return to the school!"

I looked at her and said, "Sure, why not." I looked beside me and saw Natsume reading his manga. "Come with us, Natsume."

He looked at me and said, "No."

I frowned a bit, and then smiled at him, "Come on, for me?"

He put down his manga and finally said, "Fine."

* * *

My friends and I went to Central Town. We walked around town and I felt nostalgic. "It's been so long since I came here." I said.

"Well, it's still the same!" Koko replied.

I went to shop for some things in town. After some shops, we went inside a bookstore. "Oooh, look Natsume, this stationary set looks so cute! It has a black cat design, it looks like you!" I said to Natsume.

"Buy it if you want." He just said back to me without even taking a glance at it.

"Stupid Natsume." I said as I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Don't worry, I'll buy it." I added as I went to the cashier to pay for it.

After that, Natsume sat at one of the benches near the park. "Wait, I'll just look inside one last shop okay? Just stay here and rest, I'll come back." I said to him. He grunted back at me.

I walked inside jewelry shop just three shops away from Natsume. I looked at the merchandise and saw a simple chain necklace. I bought it and thought, _"I hope he'll like it."_

I went back to Natsume when I heard someone call to me.

"Wait, Mikan-chan! Let's go to your favorite place here, the Howalon Shop!" Anna exclaimed.

I felt excited when I remembered my favorite sweet here in the academy. I laughed inside as I remember my first howalon. It was thanks to my friends that I was able to buy my first box of howalon from selling sticks like the little match girl. I giggled at that memory.

"Hey, you look stupid smiling at yourself like that." The person at my side whispered at me while smirking.

"Stop it, Natsume! I'm just reminiscing good old memories…" I replied to him.

When I saw the shop, I ran first inside. I went to the cashier to buy a box of howalon when I saw a familiar light gray haired person in front of me.

"Yo-chan…?" I whispered.

The person in front of me suddenly turned around. His blue eyes widened at me. "Onee-chan…?"

"Onee-chan!" He shouted and then hugged me like there's no tomorrow.

"Yo-chan! You're so cute!" I said while I hugged him back.

"Hey! Stop hugging her!" I heard someone saying behind me. I looked at him and said, "Come on Natsume, I haven't seen Yo-chan for so long."

I turned back to the child in front of me and said, "You're so tall now. How old are you now?"

"I'm 8 years old now." He said.

"Are you going to buy howalon? I'll buy you some because you're so cute!" I offered to him.

"Thanks onee-chan!"

* * *

After I bought the howalons, it was already 5 o'clock in the afternoon. We went to the benches to eat the sweets. I was talking with Yo-chan while Natsume was reading his manga.

"Onee-chan, I missed you so much." He said while stuffing howalons in his mouth. "You won't leave us again, right?" He added.

I was briefly stunned by his question as I stopped my action of eating a candy from my hand. I also noticed Natsume looked at me at Yo-chan's question.

"O-of course not! I'll be here unless you guys want me to leave again." I said then covered my nervousness with a laugh.

"Nobody wants you to leave onee-chan!" He replied.

I smiled my best smile at him and just ate my howalon.

After eating, we were walking back to the dormitories when I heard someone in my mind.

"_Come earlier than the specific time indicated, Tsukihime. We have additional information on the mission."_

I briefly stopped walking then replied, "_I'll come at 9."_

"Hey onee-chan, we'll leave you if you don't start walking!" Yo-chan said looking behind.

"Ahaha, sorry about that." I replied.

After leaving Yo-chan to his room, Natsume and I went to our special star floor. We were holding hands and I was humming a song. After a while, we stopped in front of my room and I said good night to him. He didn't reply and just looked at me. He seems to be thinking about something as he stared into my eyes.

"Hey, you aren't keeping any secrets to me?" He asked me.

"What was that about, Natsume? Asking things like that." I chuckled lightly.

"Nothing…" He grunted and turned around. He stopped a bit and said, "Good night Mikan." And he walked to his room.

* * *

I readied myself for my mission tonight. I was still feeling a bit weak from my previous mission, but I think I was recharged from my outing with my friends earlier today.

I put on three new alice controller bracelets as the last one was destroyed from my previous mission. Before putting on my mask, I opened my drawer and took the mission folder again. I doubled check the contents before setting it aside. I put on my mask and teleported to our meeting place: the Northern Woods.

"Right on time." I heard Rei from behind a tree.

"As usual, so what's the extra information on the mission?" I asked.

"Always straight to the point." He said.

"The main objective in this mission is to kill the second to the last clone of the Elementary School Principal. A recon came by earlier and said that the information of the location of the final clone of the Elementary School Principal is also inside. Follow this map to find it. This additional mission is also as important as the original objective." He added.

"Finally… It's almost over." I said with determined eyes. I read and memorized the map given to me by Rei.

"This is the mission that I will not fail, whatever the cost." I said to him.

He looked at me with worried eyes and said, "Be careful."

"I will. Don't worry." I put on one last smile before teleporting out.


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected

**Summary**: This story is set after Azumi Yuka was killed. In this story, the conditions that Mikan will be sent to training and will be under the Dangerous Ability were set in exchange for the safety her friends. In the 5 years that Mikan was gone, the Elementary School Principal was killed by the Anti-Alice Organization, Z. The dangerous ability class was dissolved but some still remain for the sake of the families of the students outside the academy.

**Notes**: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It is owned by Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_Finally… It's almost over." I said with determined eyes. I read and memorized the map given to me by Rei._

"_This is the mission that I will not fail, whatever the cost." I said to him._

_He looked at me with worried eyes and said, "Be careful."_

"_I will. Don't worry." I put on one last smile before teleporting out._

* * *

**Chapter 8, Unexpected:**

My eyes widened when it wandered around my vicinity. "Where am I? This isn't where I was supposed to teleport to?!" I hid behind a wall near me after I realized I failed to enter where I was supposed to enter.

"Damn it. There's a barrier alice around here; and not just any barrier, it teleports anybody who enters their radius to this place. It's a trap." I mentally grumbled out. "And now, I'm sure they know there's an intruder inside this place."

I then heard hundreds of footsteps heading towards me. "_All my plans are useless!"_ I thought as I bit my lip while formulating a new plan.

"We know you're in there!" I heard someone shouted on the other side of the wall. Without any warning I suddenly felt breathless. "_Someone is using the air alice."_ I thought when I realized the oxygen is depleted around me. I activated my nullifying alice and cancelled out their air alice. I immediately turned around from the wall where I was hiding and activated my wind alice. Four persons in front were hacked into two pieces with my pressurized wind. Blood splattered around the room. The surprised agents behind them saw me and started shooting at me with their guns.

I used my own barrier alice to protect myself from the gunfire. I hid behind one of the cabinets in the room and turned off my alice. "_It's hard to use my alices in here. It's because of that stupid barrier alice around this place! I can't even use my nullification for a long time."_

My thought process ran through me like lightning, thinking of possible ways to escape this trap as I looked down to my wrists and stared at my controller bracelets. My mind suddenly remembered what Rei told me.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Six months ago…_

_I was writing on my desk when I felt wind going through my balcony windows. I felt someone going into my room, and before I turned around, I heard someone say,_

"_Mikan, these are your new alice controller bracelets." The intruder said while walking towards me._

_My eyebrows turned up and I turned around, "Bracelets? What for? I only need my mask for controlling my alice."_

"_These bracelets are not just for controlling your alice, it is because of your condition." He replied._

"_These are programmed to limit your alice such that using your alice will not damage your health." He added._

"_Come on Rei, I know myself better than anyone else. I know when to limit myself." I turned around him and continued my writing on my desk._

"_That's the only thing I don't trust you to." He replied as he put the bracelets on top of my table._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I put on three bracelets this time instead of one because of the continuous nagging of Rei. "_Removing one won't hurt a little."_ I thought.

I removed one bracelet on put it inside my pocket. I inhaled deeply then focused myself. I left the cabinet and turned myself in front of the agents. Before they could even start firing at me, I stomped my foot hard on the floor and ice appeared as it swallowed each agent from their foot up to their head. I breathed hard after that. _"It's still hard to use a wide scale attack with this barrier."_ I mentally sighed as I walked through the frozen statues in the hallway. I think I froze all the people in the first floor, too bad I only froze the first floor. After I passed through the last statue, I flicked my fingers then all the statues crumbled down the floor. I didn't turn back behind me as it will leave a bad taste in my mouth.

I remembered the layout of this place as I climbed the stairs to the second floor. My objective is on the far side of the fourth floor, and each of the stairs are on the other side of each corridor; meaning the stairs of the first to second floor is on the east side while the stairs of the second to the third floor is on the west side, and so on.

As my foot stepped on to the second floor, gunfire erupted on my right side. I activated my barrier alice immediately, but I was surprised when some of the bullets passed through the barrier and one hit me near my stomach. I immediately took cover in the stairs and inspected the damage. "_At least I think the bullet didn't hit anything vital." _I thought while grimacing in pain. I also felt a sharp dull pain in my chest for a moment.

I thought about the bullet that passed through my barrier. I think the bullet was coated with a barrier alice and it cancelled out my barrier. "_Their barrier alice user is really great." _I thought as I laughed a little.

I took out my knife hidden behind my ankle and used my speed alice to kill the agents in front of me while my left arm in putting pressure in my bullet wound. I can't afford to use wide scale attack anymore as I think I'm nearing my limit already.

I used the same tactic in the third floor of the building. The battle was getting harder and harder as I felt the burning in my chest getting hotter and getting more painful. I was already panting hard and coughing a bit as I reached the room where both my objectives are. As I opened the door, I suddenly heard a person arguing with another and said, "The intruder's objective is you! Its better you die than let him have this data!" My eyes widen when I saw the person who was shouting going to attack the computer in front of them with what I deduced to be the electricity alice.

I reflexively used my time alice as I shouted "NO!" to the person. My remaining bracelets cracked and fell apart as I used my alice. I fell down to my knees as I started coughing and wheezing out blood. I looked up with my half-lidded eyes full with pain and saw his electricity barely inches to the computer. I stood up with my shaking knees as I dragged myself to the other person who the electricity alice user was talking to. "_He's the clone."_ I thought as I stole the clone alice stone inside him then killed him with my knife. I turned to the other person and stole his alice. As I stole his alice, an unimaginable pain went through up me and I spat out blood. I panted then turned to the computer; I saw a USB flash drive beside the computer and put it in. I copied everything that is important and took out the device.

I was going to teleport myself out while I still can when I remembered what Rei told me.

_Remember, for every mission that involves the Elementary School Principal Clone: _

_Nothing Must Remain_

I removed my mask and threw it away as I activated other alice that Rei forbid me to use, _the Explosion Alice_. It is another one of the alices that really endagers my life whenever I use it. Every time I touched something, it explodes.

I held myself up to the walls and dragged myself as I try to retain my consciousness. I touched different parts of the building as I went down until the first floor.

"_Good thing my time alice is activated. All the explosions will only activate when I released my time alice."_

When I passed through the shattered, already melting, statues in the first floor, I placed my hand on top of a wall. "This is the final place."

I sighed as I sunk to the floor. My mouth was trickling out with blood as I lightly laughed at my mission. "What a failure of a mission, even if I finished what I came for." I thought as I teleported out the building at the same time cancelled out my time alice.

The building exploded and only ash remained in its aftermath. There's not even one clue that hundreds of dead bodies were included in the explosion.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello! Thank you for reading chapter 8 of my story, The Sacrifice! I hope to hear your sentiments on my story by reviewing my story! Thank you again to those who favorited and followed my story. :D


	9. Chapter 9: Friendship

**Summary**: This story is set after Azumi Yuka was killed. In this story, the conditions that Mikan will be sent to training and will be under the Dangerous Ability were set in exchange for the safety her friends. In the 5 years that Mikan was gone, the Elementary School Principal was killed by the Anti-Alice Organization, Z. The dangerous ability class was dissolved but some still remain for the sake of the families of the students outside the academy.

**Notes**: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It is owned by Higuchi Tachibana. The quote Mikan said is from Charlie Brown.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_I sighed as I sunk to the floor. My mouth was trickling out with blood as I lightly laughed at my mission. "What a failure of a mission, even if I finished what I came for." I thought as I teleported out the building at the same time cancelled out my time alice._

_The building exploded and only ash remained in its aftermath. There's not even one clue that hundreds of dead bodies were included in the explosion._

* * *

**Chapter 9, Friendship:**

I heard shuffling of feet and people talking near me when I regained my consciousness. I tried to open my eyes but it felt like there are bricks on top of them, I couldn't open them. I felt that my energy was being sapped from me when I tried to open them. I tried again for a few times then I felt so tired that I think I lost my consciousness.

I didn't know how much time had passed when I finally opened a fraction of my eyes. I closed them again as I felt blinded by my surroundings. I heard someone call out my name beside me as I released a groan that sounded like a dying old man.

"Sakura-san? Are you awake?" I heard someone said beside me. I felt like I was having a déjà vu.

I looked at the direction where I heard the voice then opened my eyes a bit. My sight was blurred as I try to focus on my surroundings.

"Sakura-san? Are you awake? Can you hear me?" The person repeated his question.

I opened my mouth as I tried to answer him but I only produced the same groan I released earlier.

"Thank God you're awake." He said then he called someone else outside.

I think the nurses entered and fixed up whatever contraptions I'm in. After a while, I realized I can talk proper as I cleared throat.

"Subaru-niisan…" I croaked out.

He turned around from what he was doing and paid his full attention to me. "Yes, Sakura-san, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck. Everything hurts…" I grumbled out.

"Well, no wonder, you were stuck in bed for four days." He replied.

My eyes shot open and I suddenly sat up when I felt hot, white pain shot through me, "Owwww…"

"Hey, be careful!" Subaru shouted as he helped me lie on the bed.

I composed myself back to bed, letting the pain subside when I asked, "What happened?"

Subaru-niisan looked at me for a few seconds then told the nurses to leave the room. He took a chair then sat beside my bed. He then started to narrate the events that happened after my mission.

"You were supposed to get back three hours after you left the academy. Persona thought something was wrong when he lost your connection through telepathy and called us to the headmaster's office. After some exchanges with the principals, he went back to your meeting place with me just in case something bad happens to you. You suddenly appeared before us 2 hours late from your scheduled arrival with blood all over you. You already passed out when you got back and we teleported you here in the hospital. The flash drive you were carrying is still being analyzed until now."

He held my right hand that is slumped in bed and stared at me, "When we carried you here in the hospital, your heart stopped. We resuscitated you back, but Mikan…" He stopped then brushed some tears that were forming in his eyes.

"We already healed your bullet wound, but we couldn't heal you. I'm going to be honest with you, Mikan; you mustn't use those alices again. You might not live the next time this happens again."

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

I was staring straight at Subaru-niisan the whole time he was narrating the events that transpired in those four days. When he said those final words, I looked outside my window and stared at the surroundings. After a few minutes, I looked and said to him,

"_Great truths are even simpler than I thought they were."_

I smiled at him and said, "Can you call Hotaru for me?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Class B of the high school division was full of talking and shouting when the door opened and someone entered.

"Good morning, everyone!" Someone said.

Everybody looked to the door expecting their brown-haired friend to come out of the door, but sadly it's just their homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei. Suddenly, the mood in the room became depressed and almost everybody have their heads down.

"What's with the long faces everyone?" Narumi-sensei asked the students.

Somebody in the class answered, "Where's Mikan-chan, sensei? It's been four days since she came to class!"

Narumi sweat dropped and laughed nervously as he remembered what Dr. Imai said to answer if anybody asks for Mikan in class. "Mikan-chan is in the hospital, she has measles, and nobody can come visit her because she might infect you guys."

Almost everybody sighed in relief after Narumi answered their question, except three persons in the room. The class inventor mentally thought, "_I don't believe him. She would have told us even with a letter if she was sick."_ The same sentence was thought by the other two persons in the back row.

Class was on going when suddenly someone knocked into the room. A dark-haired person with purple eyes, much like the class inventor, went inside the classroom. "Excuse me, Narumi-sensei. Can I borrow my sister for the rest of the day?"

Narumi stared directly at the person and understood the situation. He looked at the inventor and said, "Imai-san, you are excused for the whole day. Good luck."

Confused, Hotaru Imai stood up and walked to the direction of her brother. After she went outside, the class suddenly burst out with whispers like,

"I wonder where she is going."

"Lucky her, skipping class…"

"Her brother sure is handsome…"

Narumi cleared his throat and said, "Quiet class! Or I'll use my alice on you."

**End Normal POV**

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

Outside the room, I only heard my brother said one line, "Follow me and don't ask any questions."

I nodded then followed him. I don't know where we'll be going but I can feel my brother's anxiety and apprehensiveness. I noticed his tired eyes even with his composed face. We went outside the high school building and walked through the Eastern woods. My eyes widened when I saw the Alice Academy Hospital, but I composed myself and followed my brother. We went through the lobby, then the corridors. When we went to a deserted hallway deep inside the hospital, I became uneasy and nervous. I was thinking, "_What are we doing here?_"

We stopped in front of a room at the far end of the hallway. My brother looked at me and said, "I'm going inside first. I'll just inform the person inside of your arrival. After I come back out, go inside." After that, my brother knocked then went inside the room. I heard him to talk to someone but I couldn't hear them because of the walls. After a few moments, my brother came back outside the room. My eyes widen when he embraced me and said, "I hope you'll understand." I didn't understand what he was implying, when he released me and told me to go inside.

The door creaked when I opened it. I went inside the room and I saw someone sitting on a bed with her head turned outside to the window. It seems the person heard the door and she turned around. My eyes widened and my mouth slackened like I saw a ghost.

**End Hotaru's POV**

* * *

I was readying myself for Hotaru's arrival at my room. I promised myself that when the time comes, I will tell my secret to one and only person, my best friend.

After about an hour after my request to Subaru-niisan, I heard someone knocked and entered the room. I smiled at the person who entered.

"Hey, is she here?" I asked.

"Yes. She still doesn't know that you are the person inside this room." He replied.

He looked at me and added, "Thank you for deciding to tell her the truth."

I laughed and said, "I promised her that I will always tell her the truth, and that's the one promise that I don't want to break."

"Well then, I'll tell her to come inside after I leave. I'll come back later to check up on you." He said then went outside the room.

I turned to look at my window again. I always liked nature. When I heard the door opened, I put up my best smile and turned around to meet my best friend.

"Hey, Hotaru." I greeted her.

My best friend was like a statue when she saw me on the hospital bed. I called her out again, and she seems to snap out of her shock.

"Mikan?! Wha.. What happened to you? Narumi-sensei told us you have measles or something like that." She stuttered out.

I laughed at her and told her to sit next to me. "Measles? What the hell? That's their excuse?"

After I finished laughing out, I looked to Hotaru and saw her eyes full of questions. I cleared my throat and composed myself, then asked her, "Where do you want to start?"

She's just stared at me, not answering my question. I sighed and said, "Why don't we start after my mother's funeral." Hotaru nodded a little and I started again, "You see, there was a condition that follows the truce between Shiki-san and the Elementary School Principal. I would be doing whatever the ESP wants in exchange for all your freedom. I went under the same things my mother did when she was under the ESP. You saw from the time travel what my mother did, right? It was despicable. I killed people. I stole their alices. Everything, I did it for that bastard. But my motivation for doing all of those was you guys. You guys helped me in my dark times. "

I stopped for a bit, I was getting a bit emotional. I looked down at my hands and continued, "I didn't know how much time had passed since then, my uncle and Shiki-san suddenly barged through my room in the headquarters of the ESP. They were talking too fast; I couldn't understand what they are saying. I just got the hint that there was a rebellion and the Elementary School Principal was killed. I was sent to America with Rei, or what you know him of as Persona. In my isolation with the ESP, I found out that Rei was spying for my uncle, he was one of the reasons the rebellion took place."

"I was sent to America to hide myself from the still lingering influences and supporters of the Elementary School Principal. In America, Rei and I took my mother's mission to kill all the remaining clones of the ESP. We went at it for many years, and in different countries. And about two years ago, I found out something. Using my SEC alice, I stole and copied different kinds of alices. There were three alices that made me sick like the fourth alice type, but these progress faster than the usual fourth alice type. I hid it from Rei, until he found me unconscious one day, six months ago." I continued.

I was cut short on my narration when I heard Hotaru say something with fear, "What do you mean? You're sick?"

I smiled at her then continued my story, "We continued our mission until we were contacted that the final two clones of the ESP were in Japan. I was transferred back here one week ago, and I already undertook two missions."

"Already, two missions?!" She said.

"Yeah, the last one was last Monday night, and I just woke up earlier this day. I know that I promised you to tell you everything, and I did. This is the last thing that I will burden you with, Hotaru, I hope you will forgive me."

I took her hand and stared directly at her eyes and said, "I'm dying."

Tears started to fall down my best friends' porcelain cheeks. She stammered out, "Yo-you're d-dying?"

My own tears fell out after I saw Hotaru's unbelieving, distraught eyes. I smiled my best smile to her and hugged her tightly. We didn't say anything else and just continued crying our eyes out.

I didn't know how many minutes, or hours passed by when our eyes finally dried out of tears. I released my hug to Hotaru and held her at arm's length. I asked her, "Can you do me this one last favor?"

She looked back at me, and with determined eyes, she replied,

"Anything."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello guys! I'm sorry for not updating last week. I'm in a vacation last week and my first day on a job started last Monday. Anyway, thank you for reading my story, The Sacrifice! I hope you like this chapter! I hope to hear your thoughts by reviewing!

See you again!


	10. Chapter 10: My Best Friend

**Summary**: This story is set after Azumi Yuka was killed. In this story, the conditions that Mikan will be sent to training and will be under the Dangerous Ability were set in exchange for the safety her friends. In the 5 years that Mikan was gone, the Elementary School Principal was killed by the Anti-Alice Organization, Z. The dangerous ability class was dissolved but some still remain for the sake of the families of the students outside the academy.

**Notes**: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It is owned by Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_My own tears fell out after I saw Hotaru's unbelieving, distraught eyes. I smiled my best smile to her and hugged her tightly. We didn't say anything else and just continued crying our eyes out._

_I didn't know how many minutes, or hours passed by when our eyes finally dried out of tears. I released my hug to Hotaru and held her at arm's length. I asked her, "Can you do me this one last favor?"_

_She looked back at me, and with determined eyes, she replied,_

"_Anything."_

* * *

**Chapter 10, My Best Friend:**

**Hotaru's POV**

It has been three days since I've found out about my best friend's secret. It was shocking. It was sad. It was unbelievable, and I still won't accept it. I was devastated when you suddenly disappeared on us five years ago. Deep inside I was afraid that you left us, leaving us because you didn't want to see us anymore. I may be unemotional or stoic on the outside; but deep inside I was scared and my only salvation was you.

Our class isn't the same as before. Before, it was full of life, full of laughter. People were together, having fun. Even the bullies and the bullied became friends, because of you. It only took you less than two years of your smile to lighten up and bring together not only our class, but the whole academy.

But then you left; with no letter, without anything. Even with the downfall of the Elementary School Principal, the school was empty; we were empty. Without you, every day was dull, like a bleak winter.

That was until you suddenly appear before us, one week ago.

I was surprised, everyone was surprised. Just like before, without any explanation, you came back. We were ecstatic; the class was like before you left us five years ago. You were back with us and the whole class was back together. I thought that everything will be back the way it was before.

I had suspicions, but nowhere that bad. You're still not good at lying, but I can't see what's behind your lies. I didn't bother much about it; the good thing is you are back. You were just back to school for two days when suddenly you didn't come for the next four consecutive days. I was scared again, at the back of my mind; you are going to leave us again. When Narumi came in, he said some excuse for you, but I think it's a ridiculous excuse. The class went on as always when my brother came in the room. It was weird. He told me to follow him somewhere, and I was curious.

I saw you in a bed. Not just any bed, but in a hospital bed, with things still sticking out of you connecting to machines and drips. I was shocked, and told you something. You told me to sit next to you, and by then I was speechless. I couldn't respond to anything you say. You told me your secret, the past five years of your life.

But with all of what you said, only one thing stood out; when you said that you are dying.

I couldn't believe it; you, my best friend, Mikan Sakura, is dying? What the hell am I supposed to feel that moment? My tears fell, and I just cried my heart out with you.

In the next three days, I always visited you. I was trying hard to keep my promise that I will not say anything to anybody except you. It was hard, but it was for you.

But now, I am walking back, walking aimlessly through the woods with tears streaming down my face because of what happened earlier.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I entered the only room in a deserted hallway inside the Alice Academy Hospital when someone greeted me, "Hotaru! I missed you!"_

"_Shut up idiot Mikan." I answered like my usual self._

_She smiled brightly and offered me to take a seat. "Sorry, I'm writing something earlier. I'm just going to put these away." She said while putting her things in a drawer._

"_No problem." I said._

"_So, what happened during class today?" She asked._

_I told her what happened during class. The banter between Koko and Sumire, how I tried to blackmail Ruka, how Natsume tried to burn his fan club, the usual things. We also talked about something else when she said, "I'd like it if I were there too."_

_After that, her face changed from looking solemn to being in pain. She curled while clutching her chest tightly. I was shocked by the turn of the events, we were just having fun one moment, and then suddenly it turned into like a bad dream. While I was gaping at the scene unfolding in front of me like a statue, not knowing what to do, she suddenly coughed hard to her hand. That sent me into my right mind to call the doctors outside. I frantically went outside and hysterically called for my brother. I saw how the nurses and my brother tried to help my best friend from outside the room. That was when I realized that my best friend was really dying. Before, I was in denial, but now after I witnessed my best friend's near death experience, I realized it. Fate is just too cruel._

_End Flashback_

* * *

I left the hospital because my brother told me to go back to my room, and Mikan was fine. I didn't understand him, Mikan was anything but fine! But I just nodded my head and I am now walking back to my room. My tears are streaming down my face as I tried to understand what happened earlier. I thanked God because nobody saw me until I got back to my room. I went straight to my bed and curled myself under the covers. I cried hard until I fell to sleep.

I opened my eyes when I heard knocking in my door. Rubbing my eyes awake, I realized that I cried myself to sleep earlier. I went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror and said, "I look like hell."

I fixed my face before someone sees me like this, and then I answered the door.

"Hotaru! Where did you go after lunch break? You didn't go back to afternoon classes!" the person in front of me asked.

"Ruka." I answered.

"I'm not going anywhere until you answer me." He said with his gaze staring through me. As if he saw something, his eyes widened a little and said, "Your eyes are red. Are you okay?"

"Let's talk inside." I said. I do not want any attention, since people are starting to look at us in the three star floor.

I ushered him inside and let him take a seat. "I just felt tired after lunch and went back to my room to sleep." I answered him.

"Really? I don't believe you." He said.

"Then don't." I replied back.

He shook his head a little then asked me again, "If you don't want to tell me, then don't. Let's change the question, where were you going these last three days?"

My eyes widened a bit, but I composed myself immediately before he can even see it. "Nowhere, I was just going around the school, that's all."

"You're lying again." He said narrowing his eyes.

He closed his eyes then asked again, "Where did your brother take you three days ago? You didn't come back until the next day."

I realized that I couldn't evade his questions much longer. I lied with, "We went to have sibling talk."

"Lying again?!" This is the first time I heard him raise his voice.

"Do you honestly believe that I would believe your excuses? Do you really not trust me? Even if we are together? We said that we won't lie to each other!" He exclaimed, raising his voice further.

I answered him with, "If you don't believe me, then don't! I have reasons to do this Ruka!"

"Really? Then it is better we don't see each other anymore." He finally said, then turned his back to me to leave.

I wanted to tell him the truth, but I couldn't. I just slumped back to my bed and cried. I mentally chanted that he would understand when the time comes. I fell asleep under the bed that didn't seem so warm anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello guys! Thank you for reading my story, The Sacrifice. I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy from my job but I feel happy. :D

Anyway, I hope you enjoy my latest chapter.

**Update on my next chapter**: I'm going in a training for my job for the whole month on May away from home. So I think my next chapter will be on June. I'm sorry about that but I promise to update. Thanks guys!


	11. Chapter 11: What is Right

**Summary**: This story is set after Azumi Yuka was killed. In this story, the conditions that Mikan will be sent to training and will be under the Dangerous Ability were set in exchange for the safety her friends. In the 5 years that Mikan was gone, the Elementary School Principal was killed by the Anti-Alice Organization, Z. The dangerous ability class was dissolved but some still remain for the sake of the families of the students outside the academy.

**Notes**: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It is owned by Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_Do you honestly believe that I would believe your excuses? Do you really not trust me? Even if we are together? We said that we won't lie to each other!" He exclaimed, raising his voice further._

_I answered him with, "If you don't believe me, then don't! I have reasons to do this Ruka!"_

"_Really? Then it is better we don't see each other anymore." He finally said, then turned his back to me to leave._

_I wanted to tell him the truth, but I couldn't. I just slumped back to my bed and cried. I mentally chanted that he would understand when the time comes. I fell asleep under the bed that didn't seem so warm anymore._

* * *

**Chapter 11, What is Right:**

The lights were glaring at me when I opened my eyes. Turning my head to the window, all I saw was darkness. "It's night time…?" I thought, then I heard the door opened and I snapped my head towards it.

"Hey, nii-san…" I called the man who entered.

He looked at me and said, "Awake already? Do you remember what happened?"

I saw him writing something on his chart while examining me when I answered, "Yeah. I had an attack earlier, and Hotaru was watching." I placed my arm on top of my eyes and bit my lip. "It sucks." I added.

"What happened before the attack?" He asked me.

"Nothing serious, we were just talking what happened during class earlier when my mind wandered, thinking that if I were living normally, I would be there with the class having fun." I answered.

"Well, I completely understand you." He answered me with his warm eyes understandingly looked at me. "But, we've told you many times not to think like that, or stress yourself for that matter." He added.

I turned my direction to the window and quietly answered him, "Sorry…"

After a while of silence between us, Subaru turned his back to leave after fixing my medicines and wished me goodnight, when I asked him, "Nii-san, when can I come back to class?"

"Maybe, in another three days without any complications." He answered. "I hope you can come back to your friends, Sakura-san." He added with a ghost of a smile as he closed the door.

* * *

Three days quickly passed by during my stay at the hospital. Hotaru still came to visit me even after what happened to me three days ago. I heard from Subaru-niisan that Hotaru cried hard and was inconsolable that day, but I tried my best to reassure her that I'm still fine.

It has been almost two weeks since I last came to class. I'm excited to see everyone again, I hope they are too. I arrived in my room early this morning. I wanted to surprise my friends when I come to the classroom later. Smelling myself, I thought that I needed a shower.

I took a long shower to cover my hospital smell with my strawberry flavored soap and shampoo. After that, I wore my uniform and fixed my hair. Still early, I sat down my desk to write about something.

I felt a familiar presence suddenly entered my room, "Ah, Rei. Good morning." I greeted him while still writing.

"Good morning. Good to see you are fine." He replied.

"So, what did you come here for?" I asked.

"The final mission." He answered.

I stopped writing, turned my chair around facing him, and said, "The final mission… When is it going to happen?"

"Tomorrow night and I will be going with you. This folder contains the important points from the flash drive you got from your last mission." He answered while giving me the mission folder.

I skimmed through it, my eyes darting around the important parts of the file. I turned serious and said, "I think it's going to be hard even for both of us. But even so, we will finish this once and for all."

He was going to answer me when he suddenly teleported out of my room. After a few seconds, someone knocked in my door and said, "Mikan, let's go to class."

I got my bag from my table, opened the door, and hugged the person in front of me, "Good morning Hotaru! Today's really special for you to accompany me to class!"

"Shut up idiot Mikan, you'll wake the whole school." She said back to me.

I laughed and held her arm while walking to class. I heard the familiar chatter of my classmates when we came close to our classroom. I opened the door, entered with Hotaru in tow, and greeted, "Good morning, everyone!"

Everybody in the classroom looked at us and shouted different things like,

"Mikan-chan!"

"You're already out of the hospital?"

"Sakura-san! Good morning!"

I replied to them all and said that I was fine already, and the doctors said that I'm not contagious anymore, since the excuse they said to the students is that I had measles so I couldn't come to class for two weeks. I looked at the back row of the class and was disappointed that Natsume is still not in class, but what I saw beside his seat disturbed me a little. I saw someone being flirty to Ruka-pyon.

I went to my seat to greet him when I overheard a girl say to him, "Hey Ruka-sama, is it true that you and that Ice Queen broke up? It's a good thing since both of you don't belong to each other."

My eyes widened and I was even more shocked to what he replied, "We already broke up."

My eyes darted directly to Hotaru who was ignoring everything that's happening in the back row. I was going to approach her when Natsume entered the room with Narumi-sensei. I sat down my seat and telepathically talked to Hotaru, "_We need to talk." _

I then took my seat with Natsume next to me. Narumi-sensei started class but I couldn't concentrate on them. I felt my raven haired neighbor hold my hand underneath the tables, staring at me, and whispered to my ear, "Troubled?"

I glanced to him and whispered back, "It's nothing…"

I saw his eyebrows rise up a bit. I bit my lip and contemplated what to say and I said, "It's about Ruka and Hotaru… Did they really break up?"

"I haven't talked to him about it." He said. I chewed my lips a bit and just hummed in reply.

* * *

After class ended, Natsume held my hand and dragged me to our sakura tree. He turned around to me and quietly said, "L-Let's go out tomorrow." My widened at what he said, Natsume Hyuuga asking me out? And blushing as well! I tried to tease him a bit and replied, "What did you say? I didn't hear you clearly."

He suddenly glared at me and said, "I know you heard me the first time." I stuck my eyebrows up, grinning inside and waited for him. He sighed and ruffled his hair and repeated, "Let's go out tomorrow, you and me, on a date."

I beamed widely at him and said yes to him.

* * *

I looked for Hotaru after meeting with Natsume. I first went to her room and knocked. When I didn't hear anything inside, I went to the cafeteria, knowing that Hotaru always liked to eat, especially crab brains. I saw my friends and asked them about it. My mood deflated when they didn't know where she was. When I left the cafeteria, I walked around the corridor until I saw someone thinking about something walking in my direction. "Ruka-pyon!" I called out to him.

He raised his head and his eyes widened when he saw me walking towards him. "A-ah, Sakura-san…" He said to me.

"Mou! Call me Mikan, Ruka-pyon!" I said to him, and then pouted my lips.

I knew he felt awkward when he darted his eyes somewhere else. I sighed and said, "Come on, let's talk somewhere." Feeling defeated, he complied and we went somewhere else where we can talk seriously.

I walked towards the northern woods with him trailing behind me. I stopped near a clearing I knew inside the woods. I turned around and asked him, "What happened?"

"What happened with what?" He replied while staring at the ground beside him.

I sighed; I answered him straight to the point. "What's with that earlier in the classroom? You and Hotaru broke up?"

"Why don't you just ask your best friend about it? She'll tell you about it. You're not me. She just lies to me." He replied.

I was surprised with what he said. _Lie? _

"Lie? Hotaru doesn't lie." I repeated what's in my mind.

"Ever since he was called by his brother a week ago, she's like not herself anymore! She keeps secrets from me; she goes away to who knows where every time there's no class, and when I asked her about it every single time, she just says that it's nothing! He exclaimed. "I think she's cheating on me or something…" He added softly after his outburst.

My eyes widened at what he said to me. I can't believe I was the reason they broke up. Because of what I asked of Hotaru, I didn't realize the repercussions of it. I didn't realize my selfishness when I asked Hotaru to keep that large of a burden by herself. Tears welled up in my eyes as I try to control my emotions from bursting out.

When I didn't reply on what he said, he looked up to me and saw tears cascade down my face. His eyes widened. He went up to me and said, "Mikan! Why are you crying?"

I pushed up my arms in my face to wipe the tears in my face while repeating saying "I'm sorry" to him.

He tried to console me, not understanding why I'm bawling my eyes before him. Few minutes passed until I finally calmed down. I looked up to him and said, "Wait right here." I pushed him away to put some distance between us. I stared directly into his eyes and smiled sadly at him before teleporting away.

I teleported inside Hotaru's room, knowing deep inside that she was hiding in her laboratory. I saw her sitting in her chair doing her inventions. I went near her and hugged her tightly. I felt her stiffened a bit and then relaxed when she realized it was me. "I'm sorry…" I whispered to her, and then teleported both of us back to where I left Ruka-pyon.

I saw Ruka-pyon where I left him, still wide-eyed and mouth slacking. I heard Hotaru say something beside me, "Where are we? What are we doing here?"

I looked directly at her and motioned her to look in front of us. She was surprised when she saw Ruka-pyon in front of us. "W-what is he doing here?" she stammered out.

I put both of my hands in Hotaru's shoulders and stared directly at her eyes. "I'm sorry Hotaru. I didn't know how hard it is for you to keep this secret of mine. I-I'm going to make things right again." I said to her.

"You're going to tell him?! N-no!" She replied.

"What are you both talking about?" I heard Ruka said.

"I'm sorry Ruka. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I said to him. "I'm going to tell you the truth." I added.

I told Ruka-pyon everything I told Hotaru back in the hospital, about my past, my present, and my imminent future. After I finished my tale, I saw tears streaming down Ruka-pyon's eyes. I knew that I fixed something that I broke after I saw two of my best friends sharing a hug together crying theirs hearts out together.

* * *

I'm really sorry for the late update! I promise to finish this story!


End file.
